Jade Get's Stuck
by VictoriousBadeOneDirection
Summary: Okay so this is my version for Tori Get's Stuck. What if Cat was in hospital needing the blood? And what if Jade had to donate? And what if Beck wasn't absent in the episode? Bade romance with some Jori and Cade friendship. One-Shot. I hope you'll guys like it! :D


**Okay guys so this is an alternate version of Tori Get's Stuck. Full of Bade of course! With Jori and Cade too since I love Jori and Cade too! But mainly Bade! Hehe:D It's a one-shot. I hope you'll like it!**

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe it. She got the role. And I got the second one. Again. It's becoming ridiculous. How can she always get the roles!? I had to talk to Beck. I mean he would at least show that he felt bad about the fact I didn't get the role. Then I saw something that made me mad. Vega was talking to Beck. But then I realized something. She looked sad. Why? I walked over at them.

"Hey Jade…" Vega said looking apologetically.

"Hey babe." Beck said and was about to kiss my cheek but I pushed him off. He looked like he understood why I was mad.

"You know it right? She got the role. You said I could get this role. But no she got it of course!" I said pointing at Vega.

"Jade I am sorry! Right after you left I asked Sikowitz to let you play the role! I remember he let you do that when you got that role and you gave it at Cat because she was crying. And if you remember the whole school had audioned for the role. Including me. But you got it! Plus now you still have a role!" She said smiling slightly trying to make me feel better, I guess. I didn't need her to make me feel better. And I totally remembered that time. I was so proud of it and Beck, because he wanted to congratulate me, he had taken me at a very expensive Italian restaurant.

"Babe, I am sorry. I know what I promised, and I am sorry. We all know you are talented, but this time maybe Sikowitz choose Tori because sh-" He started saying smiling slightly but I cut him off.

"Listen to me. I don't care. She can play the role. She can do whatever she wants." I said mad. Beck sighed and run his hand through his hair. Vega just looked at her feet.

"Jade, please calm down. I know you really wanted that role, but don't act like that. I love you, I don't want you to be sad about things such as this one. You know you are beautiful and talented. You don't need the role to prove that." He said while putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. I sighed and Vega smiled and nodded.

"It's true Jade. I believe all the things he said." She said while smiling. I wanted to glare at her but I just couldn't. I mean what she said was sweet. I hate that but still.

"I am gonna go now and leave you two alone…" She said and then she waved and left happily.

"See? Everybody believes that Jade. And I know what Sinjin said but please remember something. Sinjin said that. Sinjin." He said and I got his point. I sighed.

"You are right I guess…" I said. Then my phone rang.

"It's Shapiro. He never calls me." I said surprised. I opened the phone.

"Jade it's me Robbie!" He started saying.

"I know it's you. I have your phone number you stupid." I said coldly and I saw Beck trying to hold back his laughter.

"Jade I am serious right now. It's Cat. We're in hospital." He said and I felt myself going pale. I think Beck saw that because his expression turned serious and looked at me curiously.

"What!? What happened. Tell me now." I said worried and scared that may something had happened at Cat. Very few people knew, but I loved Cat like a sister. I really care for her, I just can't show it. I am not really that kind of person.

"Jade, she fell somewhere and she hit her head. She is well now but she'll need blood. She wants to see you. Come here and bring the others too." He said. At any other situation, I would have yelled at Shapiro for ordering me to do something but right now I didn't care.

"Okay bye, we are coming." I said quickly closing my phone and turning at Beck.

"We have to go at the hospital, Cat is there. She fell somewhere and lost blood. Hurry! Come on! I will go tell Andre and Vega. Go at the car. We are coming." I said while Beck quickly nodded and left at the parking.

"Vega! Vega where are you!? Vega!" I started screaming her name. Then I saw her sitting next to the stairs with Andre, while holding her pearphone. She looked up at me.

"Vega listen to me. Cat is in hospital. She fell down and got hurt. I can't really explain now. Shapiro is with her. He told me to tell you an Andre to come. Beck is at the parking. Hurry!" I said super fast and they looked shocked. Right after that they quickly nodded and we run at the parking. Beck was in the car waiting for us. I sat at the seat next to Beck and the others sat at the back seats. Beck started driving and I was that worried that I couldn't even talk to him.

"Jade don't worry. Cat is strong, like you. Maybe she doesn't show it but I know she is. She is your best friend, I guess she learnt some things by you." He trying to make me feel better and I nodded.

"Awwwww." Vega said touched by what Beck said I guess.

"Vega this is not the right time!" I screamed at her.

"Sorry Jade." She quickly apologized.

"We are here." Beck said and stopped the car. We all run out of the car and got quickly in the hospital. We didn't have to ask where she was because Shapiro was waiting for us.

"Guys you are here! We better go at her room fast because she has been asking to see you. Especially you Jade." He said and I quickly nodded and I started following him with the others. When we entered Cat's room I hadn't even seen her but I heard her giggling so I knew she was there.

"Guys..!" She said still cheerful but she sounded weak. Then I saw why her injure was so bad. Her whole for head and left arm had deep gashes. In her arm she had something to pass her blood from the plastic bag that was next to her.

"Cat how did you fell?" I asked her before she could say anything.

"A car almost hit me and Robbie who was walking next to me pushed me so it wouldn't hit me. Thanks Robbie! Yay!" She said happily. That's when I got extremely mad.

"Yeah thankfully you aren't hurt or anything!" I said sarcastically glaring at Robbie who looked scared.

"Jade calm down what matters is that she's okay in a way." Beck said and kissed my forehead. That calmed me down a little. He always has his ways to make me feel better. Then the doctor came in.

"Okay so uhm I have some bad news." He said leaving me worried and curious.

"What news?" Vega asked him.

"Uhm there isn't any more blood to give her right now…someone has to donate. Maybe one of you…? Could we check your blood types? Maybe you could donate blood if you have the same blood type with her." He said we all quickly nodded and Cat looked sad. I think she understood this was serious.

"Okay first you." He said pointing at Andre, Beck and Robbie. All of them nodded but before Beck left he came over and kissed me.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. I promise. I'll be back babe." He said and left following the doctor.

"Can I say awww now?" Vega asked smiling and Cat giggled. I sighed not wanting to upset Cat.

"No you can't. The important thing is other. One of us must have the same blood type!" I said nervously.

"Don't worry Jadey! I will be fine!" She said and smiled weakly. That made me wanting to cry because we were here to comfort her and she was comforting me. I looked at Cat and took her hand smiling slightly and she held my hand tightly. Vega patted my shoulder.

"I always knew there was a sensitive Jade deeper." She said smiling.

"Repeat that one more time and I am gonna bring my scissors here." I said warning her.

"And she's back. Okay sorry…" She said. After that we didn't talk again till Beck, Andre and Robbie came back sighing.

"None of us has her blood type." He said. I looked at my feet and shaked my head. Beck came over and held my hand.

"The doctor said that you and Tori are next. You'll be fine right? Or you want me to come?" He asked me making me mad. No one was supposed to know I hated giving blood. I really wanted him to come but then everyone would know.

"No of course I'll be fine. Let's go Vega." I said and sighed as me and Vega got out of the room. Outside of a room, the doctor was standing waiting for us. We walked over at him.

"Come in." He said pointing at Tori. She nodded and entered the room.

"You are next. Let's hope that one of you will have her blood type." He added smiling slightly before he entered the room. I sighed and sat at one of the seats outside of the room and waited for Vega. I think they were waiting for the results of the test because it took a lot time for them to come out. And I was right because Vega came out with a sad expression just like the doctor.

"Not similar blood type. Jade is your turn." She said and my heart sank. I nodded and entered the room with the doctors. He told me to sit down and wait. He came at me with a liquid and he applied a little of it at the place that he would take the blood from. He made m wear a plastic bracelet and then I took a deep breathe and looked away. Then a moment right after that I felt a small pain at my arm and closed my eyes. I felt my self going pale but it didn't matter. It was for Cat. Then I felt the pain stopping and I waited for the doctor to stop the blood so I could turn around. After a minute he said he was done and I turned around. I sighed and waited for the results. It seemed like ages until the doctor came in with Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori.

"Jade you have the same blood type with Cat." He said while smiling just like the others. I was shocked but happy because I could help Cat. But that meant I would have to give more blood. And this time a whole bag. Then everyone left except from the doctor and Beck.

"Can I stay here with her?" Beck asked and I hoped the doctor would say yes. But he shaked his head.

"No wait outside of the room. She'll come in a minute." He said politely.

"But p-" Beck tried to convince him.

"I am sorry but you can't. It's a rule. Wait outside." He said and Beck gave a smile at me.

"Stay strong babe." He said, kissed me and then he left. I felt better right after that but I still had to give blood. Then I felt terrified. The doctor came holding a big bag. I turned around not wanting to see anything else. He applied again the liquid and I closed my eyes. I felt a little bigger pain now and for longer time but I still didn't say anything. I was just thinking me and Beck, Cat giggling and things that made me happy. After a little the pain stopped.

"Done. You can turn around now." He said smiling as he placed a bottle of juice and a cookie in front of me.

"Eat these. You gave a lot of blood." He said as he opened the door and Beck came in. The doctor was searching for some papers to fill in and Beck came and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I took a sip from my juice.

"Yeah I mean I had to do that. For Cat." I answered and he smiled.

"You know…one of the many things I love about you is the fact that even if you don't like doing something you do it. Because you are strong, babe. I love you." He said making me smile but I turned around so he wouldn't see it. I heard him chuckling. I knew he saw me smiling… and blushing…a little. He was the only one that he had ever seen me this way.

"I love you too." I answered and looked at him while smiling slightly. Them I heard a splash. And both me and Beck turn around to see the doctor covered in blood just like the floor… Then I realized. It was my blood. He had just accidently dropped the bag with my blood. Beck looked scared and looked at his feet.

"Ehm…a small accident happened…" The doctor started saying.

"I can see. Do I have to give blood again?" I said coldly. The doctor looked at his feet and nodded.

"But isn't that dangerous for her? I don't think it's a good idea." Beck said.

"No it's fine Beck. Cat needs it. Go outside and wait for me." I said at Beck. He nodded and kissed my cheek and then he left.

"Let's get over this." I said and then the doctor wore off his, now red robe and wore a new a one.

"Okay. Ready?" He said right after he applied that stupid liquid.

"No but do it." I said coldly as I turned around after he applied the liquid. I felt a small pain at my arm again but this time it felt worse because right after the pain stopped I felt dizzy. I turned around when the doctor told me.

"Here's another juice and a cookie. I am sorry for what happened. Drink and eat these so you won't feel faint." He said as he got the blood bag and left the room. Beck came in again.

"Are you okay? And don't say yes because you don't look like it." He said as he came over at my seat.

"I am fine. I just feel a little dizzy and tired ,that's all. If you don't want me to kill you, don't say that again." I answered as I stood up and he took my hand.

"Let's go at Cat's room." I said and he nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell a doctor? You are little paler than usual." He said placing his arm around my waist.

"I said I am fine. Let's go now." I said and he sighed. I started walking at Cat's room with Beck, wobbling a little, but he supported me so I kept on standing. When we entered I saw…the doctor ready to connect the blood bag in that thing that ended at Cat's arm. She smiled.

"Hi Jadey. Thanks a lot for what you did. I love you. I know it isn't easy to donate so much blood." She said talking seriously for the first time in her life.

"Neve speak of it!" I screamed looking at Cat who was giggling.

"Can I give you a hug?" She said raising her arms ready to hug me.

"No." I answered simply.

"Come on!" She said while moving her arms a little further…and hitting the blood bag who fell down and splashed at the floor. Then I felt like killing Cat.

"I-I'm sorry." She said whimpering.

"C-Cat I am gonna kill you." I said glaring at Cat. Then she started whimpering.

"Can I give more blood?" I asked sighing.

"Waait. Is it safe?" Beck asked curiously.

"Ehm...sure?" The doctor answered awkwardly.

"Ehm then, no you can't. Jade enough. You already donated too much blood. This can harm you. I am not letting my girlfriend ending up needing more blood than Cat needs." Beck said looking at me seriously.

"Do not command me. I have to do it for Cat. Beck, you know I'll be fine. You saw me now." I said.

"Jade do you know how many times you almost fell while we were walking here? 2 or 3 times. Yeah you are perfectly fine." Beck said sarcastically.

"Agreed, this is dangerous." Vega said and the others nodded in agreement. Then Cat started crying.

"Okay everybody stop. I am donating blood. The end. Cat needs it. I'll be fine. I promise." I said and Beck sighed and run his hand through his hair.

"Only if you promise that right after that, whatever it happens because it seems like it's the bad luck day, you're not donating anymore blood. And you will sit down and rest. Promise?" Beck asked me giving up.

"I promise. Let's do this...Again." I said glaring at Cat and he nodded taking me at the room we were before. Beck followed but he stayed outside of the room. I sat down at the seat and I wait for the door to do the usual process. I turned around and I felt the pain at my arm but this time, when the doctor ended, I felt extremely dizzy and tired to do anything. I closed my eyes and the doctor left letting Beck in.

"Oh my God. Jade!" He said as he run next to me. I opened my eyes and I was about to stand up, but then I felt myself falling. Beck caught me in time and put his arms around my waist helping me to stand me while I put my head at his chest.

"Babe let's go at Cat's room if you want. There is a couch that you can lie down at. I can obviously see you cannot stand or do anything. I need to you to be alright." He said as he held me tightly supporting me so I could walk. I took a step, then one more and right after that I felt like I had been walking for hours. I felt my knees going weak and Beck saw that.

"Jade we need to call the doctor." He said trying to convince me.

"Nooo…." I said whining before I leaned at the opposite side and I was about to fall down again.

"Fine. But you'll do whatever I say." He said as he carried me in bridal style at Cat's room. When we entered everyone looked shocked.

"Uhm could you guys stand up a little? I think she has to lie down…" Beck said at Tori and Andre and they quickly nodded standing up.

"I don't... wanna lie... I... can't. We have... to go... at the play we are playing at. Remember?" I said, taking deep breathes before every word.

"Jade, do you seriously think you can play your role right now? And as we already said, you'll do whatever I say, so you will be fine." He said.

"I know... And Cat got the blood. Yay…" I said while trying to sound sarcastic but right after that I fell myself falling again. Now I get what Beck meant. He run at me again and got me.

"Can someone call the doctor?" He asked as he dragged me and helped me lie down at the couch. Tori nodded and with Andre they left the room to get the doctor. Cat was talking with Robbie about how thankful she is about what I did and about the fact she loves unicorns.

"You know that what you did today, was sweet. You cared for Cat more than you care about yourself. If I had to do what you did I'd do it, right?" Beck asked me and kissed my forehead.

"Right now, if I had to give blood for you too, I would." I said smiling at him slightly.

"I wouldn't let you. Because I love you. Tell me that you love me. Please?" He said making his puppy dog eyes. I chuckled because he was doing exactly what I do when I want him to tell me I love you.

"I love you. Very much." I said.

"That's what makes me lucky." He said while he played with my fingers..


End file.
